Baile de Máscaras
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Sasuke habla con su hermano para dejarle las cosas claras, todo lo que no le pudo decir ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado como se sintió Sasuke con Itachi después de saber toda la verdad?... Descubre lo que se oculta tras la fría mascara del último Uchiha...


**Lo sé, debería subir primero el capítulo de mi otra historia de Naruto pero que conste que no la he abandonado, el capítulo tengo planeado subirlo antes del 31 de Octubre, es decir para Halloween. Este capítulo vino de mi encoñamiento con Itachi y Sasuke y llevaba bastante tiempo "fraguandola", sobretodo después de la muerte de Itachi (no os imagináis como lloré) porque en ningún momento dicen como se siente realmente Sasuke con la muerte de Itachi, si le da por destruír la Villa y luego se reforma pero no dice como se siente con Itachi, así que esta es mi versión, espero que guste.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personaje no me pertenecen, pertenecen a ****M. Kishimoto**

**Última cosa y ya os dejo leer tranquilos, un review siempre anima a seguir escribiendo, inspira y halaga ya que sabes la opinión que tiene la gente sobre algo que has escrito. Así que os agradecería de todo corazón que me dejarais reviews.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Hasta el último momento, hasta el último jodido momento de tú vida estuviste bailando sin dejar que nadie te interrumpiera en tu eterno baile de máscaras. Siempre con tu perfecta máscara puesta par que nadie te viera y por eso te odio, hermano, pero más me odio a mí por no haber sido capaz de ver a través de ella... yo que creía conocerte.

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

No eres más que un maldito bastardo, un egoísta, me mentiste, me abandonaste, me dejaste completamente solo sumiéndome en la oscuridad... E hiciste todo eso para mantenerme a salvo, vivo porque me querías, porque yo era lo más importante para ti pero ¿A qué precio? Pasé tus últimos años aborreciéndote, persiguiendo tu sombra para matarte, para matarte por algo de lo que no tuviste elección.

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

En realidad eres mucho peor que el asesino que todos creen que eres, mucho más cruel. Sí, mataste al clan pero ¿Acaso no era un genio? ¿Tenías que cargar con la culpa? Podías haber mentido, echarle la culpa a Madara, Obito o quien fuera, y los dos sabemos que podrías haberlo echo y podrías haberte quedado a mi lado, lo prometiste, prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado pasara lo que pasase, entonces ¿Dónde estás? ¿En la paz que conseguiste? ¿En la gente de la Villa? Ellos no son tú, siquiera son un triste reemplazo, puede que los proteja, que proteja tu legado pero no te sustituyen.

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Te odio, hermano, te odio porque te quiero, lo eras todo para mí, mi meta, mi propósito, el lugar que debía alcanzar y ahora... no tengo nada, lo dejé todo por ti ¿Y así me lo pagas? ¿Muriéndote? Te quería matar pero más que eso quería volver a estar contigo como en los viejos tiempos.

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Estúpido hermano ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Te lo diré, humillado, humillado por ti, porque al final de todo seguiste bailando tu solo sin contar con nadie... siquiera conmigo, con esa máscara con la que todos te podían ver sin verte... incluso yo. Lo diste todo, hiciste de todo por mi... por la Villa y ahora que sé la verdad sólo puedo odiarte por ser capaz de engañarme.

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

El cielo llora y yo también, por ti, por mí, por la Villa, por nuestra familia, por los Uchiha, por lo que es y por lo que pudo haber sido si tan solo siguieras aquí. Sólo una vez fuiste sincero, arrogante capullo, y ya estabas muerto, sólo te quistaste tú máscara una única vez y me dejaste bailar a tu lado... Todo para decirme que hiciera lo que hiciese estarías orgulloso de mi y me querrías. Yo quería destruir tu legado, la paz por la que te sacrificaste pues ellos disfrutaban de la paz de tu dolor y ¿me dices eso? Maldito bastardo, una espada no habría sido más efectiva.

_Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic, Plic…_

Porque al final lo conseguiste ¿Sabes? Enseñarme la última lección, estar sin ser visto, ser todo y nada a la vez, la luz en la oscuridad que hay en cada uno... A bailar eternamente, porque después de todo eso eras tú, todo y nada a la vez... Porque tu eras y serás siempre mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha de la Hoja.


End file.
